Timelines (Bella Gerant Alii)
Pre-1500 1461 The French lose the Hundred Years War. England retains Normandy and sole trade rights with Burgundy. Burgundy annexes most of France. Both nations agree to aid each other in times of war. 1463 Aquitaine declares independence from Burgundy (officially recognised in 1466) 1490 Second Breton War of Succession begins between Brittany (with Austrian and Aquitanian allies) and Burgundy (with English allies). Ends 1493 with the Peace of Nantes. 1500s 1500s 1510s 1516 Egypt declares independence from the fading Turkish. Turkish troops withdrawn from Egypt capture Cyprus from Greece. 1518 Syria declares independence from Turkey, nationalist forces instigate a bloodless coup that removes the governor of Antioch from power. 1520s 1520 The Odessan Republic declares independence from Russia. 1525 Greece purchases Crete from Lombardy. Egyptian troops take Cyprus from Turkey and make it a vassal. Several Indigenous Austrlian nations unite under the Watjarri people 1527 Castillian forces take Gibraltar from Morocco and forcibly settle along the North African coast, soon followed by Portuguese settlers in 1528. 1530s 1531 Genoa purchases the Crimean peninsula from Russia. 1534 Greek expansion drives off the Turkish from Europe 1538 The former Turkish provinces of Lycia, Pontus, Armenia and Kurdistan declare independence 1539 Moldavia gains independence from Russia 1540s 1542 Portuguese/Castillian settlers expand further along the coast 1547 The betrothal of Mary of Scotland and Brian IV of Hibernia unites the two Celtic realms 1548 Moldavia becomes a vassal of Odessa. 1549 Mary of Scotland and her mother flee to Dublin as English troops invade parts of the former Scottish realm, opposing its personal union with Hibernia. 1550s 1552 Syria annexes the Levant from Egypt Civil strife ends Mascat. 1553 Greece annexes Cyprus as a dependency 1555 Moravia becomes a vassal of Austria. The Japaanese invade China 1556 A coup d'état leads to Tripolitania making a vassal out of Egypt. 1560s 1561 Brittany annexed into Aquitaine formally. Marriage proclaimed illegitimate by the Burgundian Duke 1566 Castillian-Portuguese forces increase presence on the Moroccan coast Patagonia is founded as a Portuguese vassal. The 1567 Poland and Lithuania force their rule onto Prussian lands, making them vassals England's Caribbean possessions are seized by Hibernia. 1570s 1570 Georgia becomes a vassal of Russia 1574 The First Bohemian War starts between Austria (with Polish support) and Bohemia. Ends in 1579. 1575 The Bachwezi kingdom is formed 1580s 1582 Turkestan secedes from Manchuria Japanese civil war. Ezo, Joseon and Kamchatka declare independence 1584 Danish forces take St Petersburg. Lithuania annexes its vassal 1585 Georgia declares independence from Russia The Astrakhan Khanate declares independence, expanding quickly through the steppe regions 1590s 1593 Egyptian resistance groups declare independence in the Sinai area. Tripolitania expands its direct grasp on the Egyptian delta 1600s 1600s 1601 The Kazakh Khanate becomes independent from Russia 1604 Aquitanian troops remove vassalage to Burgundy and annex large amounts of land west of the Imperial border Iceland declares independence from Denmark. Portuguese acquire land in southern Arabia 1607 Both Aragon and Genoa annex Burgundian land Hibernia annexes most of English-ruled Scotland Hojo Shogunate dismantled. Japanese empire split into areas of Imperial and Mori rule 1610s 1610 Egypt revolts and establishes recognised independence China either subdued by neighbours or land annexed 1611 Cyrenaica declares independence from Tripolitania Vladivostok declares independence from Manchuria 1613 Kazan declares independence from Russia. Russian troops commit atrocities in border villages Annam declares independence from Siam 1614 The Great Northern War breaks out; a coalition of Lithuania, Kazan, Denmark, Astrakhan and Odessa against Russia. Ends 1623 1615 The coalition each annex land and Ryazan declares independence from Russia under Danish leadership. Russian court moved to Samara Danish forces take over most of Finland-Karelia and keep the rest as vassals 1618 Samara declares independence. Russian court moves to Usinsk. Cappadocia declares independence from Turkey, Cilicia follows in 1619. 1620s 1620 Genoa acquires land on the Wallachian coastline 1622 English driven from the New World. Cherokee Confederacy created. Most Siamese overseas are lost to Japan and Malacca 1623 Navarre declares independence from Aquitaine. Northumbria declares independence from England with an Hibernian alliance 1624 Prussia annexes Holstein from Denmark. Genoa acquires a base on Cyprus. 1629 The Second Bohemian War begins between Austria (aided by Poland and Schleswig-Holstein. Ends 1640. Genoa acquires Malta from Naples-Sicily and Greece's Ionian islands. 1630s 1630 Egypt expands into Mesopotamia. Aragon is annexed by Castille, Genoa and Aquitaine 1631 Osteroy declares independence from Denmark 1634 Tunis expands into Moroccan territory 1635 Courland becomes an autonomous vassal of Lithuania. Genoa acquires land opposite the Crimean peninsula across the Sea of Azov 1636 The Wallachian Crisis; the King of Wallachia leaves no legitimate heirs, so his neighbours immediately annex his lands. 1640s 1642 English possessions on the mainland are annexed by Aquitaine, as are Burgundian possessions west of the Imperial border 1643 Nubia is formed 1647 Egypt annexes Nabatean lands as well as Crete and the southern Dodecanese from Greece 1650s 1657 Naples-Sicily is unified with Lombardy 1660s 1661 Cyrenaica is made a vassal 1663 Syria, Genoa and Kurdistan invade Egypt. Persia, after joining Egypt is invaded by Armenia, Hindustan and Nabatea 1670s 1680s 1683 Italian Crisis - under Austrian patronage and protection, Croatia, Serbia and Albania declare independence from Italy 1683 Joint Syrian-Greek-Genoese-Kurdish invasion of Egypt. The kingdoms of Nubia and Middle Egypt are created 1685 Parts of Egypt become temporary Kurdish and Syrian mandates 1687 Schleswig-Holstein (Bella Gerant Alii)Schleswig-Holstein seprates from Prussia 1690s 1691 Mori Shogunate abolished. Shogunate-ruled Japanese territories are split between Imperial Japan and Manchuria 1697 Manchuria splits into four khanates - the Chingid Khanate, Xi Xia Khanate, Jurchen Khanate and the Sakha Khanate. Chinese imperial rule is reastablished over some regions of the north. 1698 Siamese control of Borneo is lost. Annam becomes a Siamese vassal. Vladivostok establishes control over parts of Alaska. 1699 Portuguese forces land in Timor, purchasing the island from Malacca. The Kingdom of Borneo secedes from Malacca. 1700s 1700s 1703 Egyptian land spilt up between Cyrenaica, Nabatea (both of which now freed from vassal status) and Middle Egypt. Egyptian lands, plus Kurdish/Syrian mandates become Edom and Assyria. 1708 Burgundy completely annexed by Aquitaine. Treaty of Padua excludes Genoese, Italian and Papal lands from the Holy Roman Empire and moves the eastern imperial border to encompass all of Prussian lands 1709 Tindouf splits from Morocco. Ghana expands north. 1710s 1714 Hadramaut and Hejaz split from Nabatea. Category:Bella Gerant Alii